The Quest in Hypixel
by Gameknight17
Summary: Soon after the events of Herobrine's Message, Stan recieves an invitation to bring Charlie and Jayden to Sally's server. When he does, he meets all his old friends, Sally, Archie, G, Kat, and DZ! And another surprise, three new players have joined the group, Gameknight17, ShadowFox07, and Kelly42! (P.S. This probably won't be that bad (as the rating says) but I'm not taking risks.)
1. Many Meetings

_Crack!_

Stan smiled, the last of the broken, old buildings of Element City was going down under the quick upper-cut of energy he'd just sent toward it. The crowd below him cheered, and Stan saw Charlie waving his pickaxe with joy. His smile saddened. He missed Kat, and DZ. They'd've enjoyed this, he thought.

"Hey… Stan…. Come… Sal… ademy… Bring… Charlie… Jayden…" A voice came out of nowhere, startling Stan.

"Sally?" he asked

"Yep…" The voice responded, "Just… as… told…"

Stan whooshed down next to Charlie.

"Hey, Stan, what's up?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Sally contacted me. Grab my hand."

"What?"

Stan grabbed Charlie's hand and pushed the button in his mind, to go to Sally's server.

Charlie hit the ground and found that he could stand without any pain. He looked down at his legs. They were good as new! He jumped for joy, "Wooooooo hoooooooo!"

"What!" Stan's voice rang out next to him, "Kat! G! Archie!"

Charlie looked up and saw the three of them standing there with Sally flying a little above them. Sally smirked, "Surprise!"

Stan and Charlie were speechless, up until they were scared out of their wits.

"BOO!" yelled a player behind them.

Stan, remembering that he had operating powers, whipped out a diamond axe with the highest of Sharpness enchantments and struck the player in the neck, effectively decapitating him. The player respawned right on top of them, this not being a Hardcore PvP server. He was laughing uproariously in a New York accent, "Oh my gosh! I got you so good!"

"DZ!" Stan yelled, giving him a hug, "Man, is it good to see you!"

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked a player to Stan's left.

Stan looked over and saw a player with blond hair, glasses, a blue sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. He was leaning on a diamond sword that glittered with various enchantments.

Next to him stood another player, a boy with dirty blond hair, a grey sweatshirt, and grey sweatpants. He, too, was holding a diamond sword with enchantments. On the first player's right side was a girl, she had soft brown eyes, long, light blond hair, a purple jacket on over a white t-shirt, and blue jean shorts. This girl was holding a bow in her hand.

"Who're you?" Stan asked.

The boy in the middle responded, "Gameknight17, or Gameknight, take your pick," he gestured to the other boy, "this is ShadowFox07 or just Fox," Fox inclined his head and smiled as Gameknight pointed to the girl, "and this is my, uh, _very special_ friend," Gameknight blushed, "Kelly."

Stan sensed a lot more to their relationship then Gameknight had hinted.

"How'd you guys meet Sally, G, Archie, and DZ?"

"Well, Stan," DZ said rapidly, "after I was banished from Elementia, I joined another server and I walked into a village that was, apparently, under attack from _Herobrine_! Well, a lot of stuff happened and, when Sally invited me to join this server, I asked if she could bring my three friends along, and she agreed!"

Gameknight nodded, "DZ was awesome when we fought."

"You're being modest, Gameknight," DZ responded, not only did you duel Herobrine, you…"

"Please, DZ, don't overestimate me."

DZ shook his head, "alright, I'll talk about Kelly now," Gameknight smacked his forehead, "she's an awesome archer and I thought, before we do the fun stuff, we could see who was the better archer, Archie or Kelly, and maybe see if you, Gameknight, could beat Stan in a fight."

"No operating powers," Stan agreed, smiling "Prepare to lose."

Gameknight smirked, "Agreed, but _you_ need to prepare to lose."

Sally interrupted them, "Stan, can you please go and get Jayden, already!?"

Gameknight smiled, "You'll beat Archie, easy."

Kelly smiled as she pulled out her bow, with only an Infinity Enchantment, "You have too much confidence in me."

Gameknight nodded, "That may be true, but I could say the same to you, about me," his grey eyes clouded over.

"You worried about your battle?"

Gameknight smiled nervously, "Kind of. I've never fought without my double sword before."

"You did once, and were awesome with it."

"Kelly!" Archie called out, "You chickening out?"

"Of course not!" Kelly called back. She jumped up to the platform that Stan, Jayden, and Sally had constructed. She pulled out her bow and Archie pulled out his. It, also, had an Infinity enchantment.

"Okay, guys," Sally had flown down from the sky, "you each get one stack of dirt blocks to make small forts or protection or whatever with."

She handed each of them a stack, "Begin!"

Kelly instantly whipped out her bow, fired three shots toward Archie, then, using the time Archie had to dive out of the way, built a small dirt wall, one block tall. Archie leaped up, fired an arrow at Kelly, who dodged, and ran toward the wall. Kelly saw he was trying to take her cover from her, and whipped out three arrows. She fired the first two, then held the third one in her hand, lunged toward Archie, and stabbed him in the hand, making him drop his bow.

Archie yelled in pain and surprise while Kelly swept up his bow, and fired three arrows toward Archie. Archie saw the arrows too late, two sunk into his chest, and one into his left leg while he was diving away. Kelly stood on top of Archie and fred two arrows at his head. Archie moved his head so the first one hit next two his ear, but the second landed right between his eyes. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fox cheered while Kelly lifted her hands in victory. Gameknight rushed forward and gave Kelly a bear hug cheering all the way. Archie respawned in the middle of the arena.

"Dang, Kelly, you are _good_," he said, "Good game," he offered her his hand.

Kelly took it, "Good game."

"My turn," Stan said, wearing full diamond armour, no enchantments.

Gameknight quickly pulled out a full set of diamond armour and started putting it on. When that was done, Gameknight pulled out twin diamond swords and strapped one to his right hip. Sally was about to offer them dirt to build with, but Gameknight pushed it away.

"Thanks, Sally, but we don't need to defend."

Gameknight squared his shoulders then said to Stan, "Your move."

Stan charged, raising his diamond axe high. Gameknight feignted to the left, but charged to the right. Stan's axe hit the stone block at the corner of the arena, but then he swirled around and struck Gameknight across his sword-hilt, knocking the sword from his hand. Gameknight drew his other diamond sword and attacked, swirling like a cyclone. Stan raised his axe to defend, but it got knocked aside. Gameknight's sword cut him across the chestplate, cracking the diamond and knocking Stan backward. Gameknight jumped up and brought his sword down in a single strike, ready to finish Stan off.

Stan rolled to the side, and Gameknight's strike broke his sword. It vanished in a puff of smoke. Gameknight lunged toward the sword he'd left on the ground, but Stan slammed into him like a freight train. Gameknight tumbled to the side. Stan brought down his axe in a mighty chop, but Gameknight kicked Stan in the stomach while grabbing his axe, effectively wrenching the axe from Stan's hands. Stan was on his knees when Gameknight threw the axe toward him.

Stan reached out his hand and caught the axe! Gameknight took the time his distraction had made and rolled toward his sword. He snatched it up, rose to his feet and blocked the axe that descended toward his head. He then attacked from Stan's left side, where he was weakest.

Rushing forward, Stan brought down his axe on Gameknight's sword, knocking it to the side, then he brought up the axe, knocking the helmet off Gameknight's head, stunning him. Stan brought down the axe, ready for a killing blow, but Gameknight rolled away, grabbed up his helmet, then threw it at Stan. Stan obviously hadn't been expecting this, and barely dodged to the side. Gameknight rushed toward him and jumped, doing a flip, while sheathing his sword.

Stan felt his head get pulled back, then slammed to the ground. It hurt, worse than it should have with his diamond helmet on. He felt his head. Where was his diamond helmet!?

"Looking… looking for this?" Gameknight said between pants. He was holding Stan's diamond helmet in his hand. He put it on his head.

Stan looked around, and saw Gameknight's old helmet about five blocks from him. Stan lunged but Gameknight's sword thrust shattered his left shoulder-guard on his chestplate, knocking him to the side. Gameknight attacked again, driving him back, then lunged out with a furious combination of sword slashes, stabs, and punches with his free hand. Suddenly, Stan was knocked down, but did a worm motion, forcing himself back up, and kicking Gameknight hard in the stomach.

Gameknight stumbled backward, and in that time, Stan got to his feet and rammed into Gameknight, throwing him off balance. He tumbled backward and Stan grabbed the diamond helmet, shoved it haphazardly on his head, and rushed back at Gameknight, who'd just regained his footing. Gameknight saw Stan coming and thrust his sword at him, but Stan stepped to the side, and the sword went in-between his arm and his chest. Gameknight pulled his sword downward and did a front flip, bringing it down on Stan's left arm, cutting it from Stan's body.

Stan's axe had just cut a gash in the back of Gameknight's diamond armour when Stan dropped his axe from his hand and let out a howl of pain and anger. Stan head-butted Gameknight in the chest, grabbed him by his throat, swung him around and tossed him to the other side of the arena. Gameknight went flying one way, his sword went another. He forced himself to his feet, and ran toward his sword as Stan picked up his axe.

Gameknight turned around to see Stan leaping toward him, fire in his eyes. Gameknight raised his sword just in time, the axe clanged against the sword so hard Gameknight's teeth rattled. Gameknight recovered from this quicker than Stan and forced him back, then, catching the axe-blade on his sword-hilt, Gameknight forced the axe upward, above Stan's head. Gameknight suddenly pulled his sword down, and whirled like a tornado, hitting Stan in the exact same place on his chestplate as before, shattering it.

Stan was knocked back and his axe flew out of his hand. Gameknight's sword entered his chest before he could recover.

Gameknight stood, breathing hard, in the middle of the arena, Stan's helmet, leggings, boots, and axe all lay around him. Stan reappeared in a flash. He, too, was breathing hard. He reached his hand out toward Gameknight, "Well fought."

Gameknight took his hand, "Same to you."

Kelly cheered in the crowd and the rest looked on in disbelief. Gameknight had _beaten Stan_. They'd expected him to put up a fight, but, ultimately, to lose. Gameknight pumped his fist into the air, "Woho!"

Much later, the group was having a conversation.

"Guys, are you sure you want to go to Hypixel?" Sally asked, "Most of you have never played on multiplayer servers like it."

"I actually have," Gameknight responded, "I played BedWars on it once."

"Fine," Sally half-pouted, "let's go."

They all disappeared in a blink.


	2. BedWars

Gameknight and the others appeared on the crest of a hill, looking down on throngs of players with skins ranging from regular Alex to a knight with extremely intricate golden armour. Gameknight opened a in-game menu, selected Bedwars, and disappeared, along with the rest.

"I have to mention," Gameknight told them when they all had reappeared, "I invited some friends to join us. Our good friends Rain, Abigail, Pat, and Jen."

"Cool," Sally responded, "The more the merrier."

"Oh!" Kat smiled, "I invited a friend along, too. Her name is Eva4eva or just Eva."

"Again, I say, 'The more, the merrier.' And I'm not wrong."

"Shut _up_, Sally!" Gameknight exclaimed, exasperated and half-joking.

A group of five players joined them. One had dark grey armour with blue highlights, Pat. Another had brown hair, green eyes, and a pink dress, Jen. A third had a white T-shirt on under a blue sweatshirt, black hair, and a Filipino complexion, Rain. A fourth had pink hair, a dark-blue sweatshirt with a Minecraft Grass-block on it, and jeans on, Abigail. The fifth had curly hair, green-gray eyes, and a pink sweatshirt on over a lighter pink T-shirt, with blue jeans.

"Hi guys," Pat said, "ready to play Bedwars? We have enough people for a full game now!"

Gameknight nodded, "Why wait?" he said and pressed the button saying "BEGIN GAME."

The arena was blank, the blue building, covered in jungle foliage, housed to villagers, a weird chamber, and had a bed placed in front of the open wall of the building. Inside, in a flash, Gameknight, Kelly, Rain, and Abigail. Now wearing blue leather armour, they immediately started gathering the materials that gathered in the little chamber

.

Across the map, in the red building, Archie, G, Sally, and Jayden spawned in, ready to fight. They did the same thing that the blue team had done.

At another corner of the map, the green team, Stan, Pat, Jen, and Eva, spawned in, grabbed the iron, and started buying wool, armour, and weapons.

Across the map (again), in the yellow building, the green team spawned, consisting of Fox, Kat, Charlie, and DZ.

In the Blue base, Gameknight had gotten a stone sword and a stack of wool. He put his gold into the ender chest, then started to build toward the diamond dispenser in the middle. Once he got there, Gameknight started building toward the emeralds spawner in the very middle of the map.

When he reached the middle, Gameknight ran to the emerald spawner, grabbed some, than ran back toward his bridge. Kelly passed him, widening the bridge to two blocks. "I'll get the emeralds for the top!" she called to him as he raced past. Gameknight nodded.

On the Yellow team, DZ and Kat were also building their way toward the center. Once they reached the diamond spawner, Kat grabbed the diamonds and raced back, while DZ built on. With the diamonds she'd collected, Kat bought Heal Pool (which allows you to heal health extremely quickly while at your base) and an alarm trap (making an invisible person not on their team who entered their island become visible and setting of an alarm).

When she'd returned, Kat saw that DZ had almost completed his bridge to the center. Kat leaped over DZ and onto the island. She saw a flash of blue at the top of her vision and looked up, but no one was there. With a sudden erie feeling, Kat headed to the emerald spawner, but saw it was empty. The emerald block over the spawner spun ominously. She headed upstairs, but was bowled over by Kelly, who slammed into her and knocked her down the stairs.

DZ lunged at Kelly, but she deflected his sword thrust. Kelly, while being good with a bow, was no novice at swordplay. She managed to deflect DZ's thrusts and parry some of his slashes, but when Kat joined the battle, she got easily pushed back toward the edge of the island. She was saved when an arrow slammed into Kat's head, sending her sprawling into DZ and knocking him off of the edge of the island. Both were certainly dead.

Kelly looked to her left and saw Abigail smiling at her. She was holding a bow and had drawn another arrow. "Grab some more emeralds!" she shouted to Kelly, "I'll cover you!"

Kelly obliged willingly.

Awhile later, and across the map, Sally had fortified the red team's diamond spawner. Archie was now guarding it with his bow with a _Punch_ enchantment. Back at their base, Jayden and G had upgraded the forge to spawn emeralds as well as the usual iron and gold. Jayden went to the villager and traded for a diamond axe. G, right behind him, traded for a diamond pickaxe.

Now geared for war, Jayden and G ran down the bridge toward the diamond spawner, where they could switch places with Sally and she could get better gear. From out of nowhere, a fireball collided with the bridge underneath G and Jayden. The explosion destroyed a large part of their bridge, launching them straight up into the air. They fell into the void below.

Stan, still standing on his team's diamond spawner, laughed. His plan was working to perfection! He grabbed the one of the enderpearls hidden in his inventory, and used it to teleport onto the Red Team's home island. He pulled his iron axe out of his inventory and destroyed the top of the wool layer surrounding the Red team's bed. He then sunk his axe into the last layer of wood surrounding the bed.

With it gone, he could destroy the Red Team's bed, making it impossible for them to respawn. He raised his axe to deliver the final strike when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jayden, who had respawned back at his base, leaping up his bed defense with G behind him. Stan brought out his wooden sword in his left hand, and plunged it into the Red team's bed. There was an ear-splitting screech and Stan nearly dropped his axe and covered his ears, but regathered his composure in time to block an axe strike from Jayden. Stan leapt to the side, spun in a circle, and effectively decapitated G.

Jayden roared with rage, jumping into the air and bringing his axe down on Stan, but Stan rolled to the left, dodging Jayden's chop. Archie and Sally had noticed that their bed had been destroyed and were rushing over. Stan knew that he could never take all three of them at once. Archie had notched an arrow and fired it at Stan. Stan rolled out of the way, but Jayden was still in the arrow's path. Normally, in Bedwars, anything fired on someone from their own teammate would pass right through them, doing no harm, but Jayden reflexively raised his axe to block the arrow. Archie's bow had _Punch_ enchantment, and the powerful knockback on the arrow slammed Jayden's axe into his chest, sending him toppling over, while Stan slammed into him and knocked him off the edge of the Red team's island.

Sally, now wary, stood her ground and let Archie unleash a flurry of arrows, which Stan avoided by jumping behind the bed protection. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pat, Jen, and Eva getting ready to ambush Sally and Archie from behind. He smiled, their plan was going _perfectly_! Archie had just fired his last arrow when, behind him, he heard a _Thump!_ He turned around, whipping out his stone sword, but Pat's iron one countered it. Sally saw what was happening, and rushed toward the green-clad players.

Across the map, in the yellow base, DZ, Fox, and Charlie were ready to rumble. They saw the battle going on at the Red Base and thought that, while the green team was away, they'd get their bed. DZ had a TNT block, Charlie had his pickaxe, and Fox had an iron axe with him along with his iron sword. They rushed toward the center, racing past the emerald-spawners and toward the green base.

Gameknight was happy. The Blue team had a two-block layers of obsidian around their bed, covered with wood, endstone, and blast-proof glass. Ha also had diamond leggings and boots on (the highest armour you can get in Bedwars). Kelly and Abigail both had iron armour, iron swords, and bows enchanted with _Punch_ and _Power_. Rain had diamond armour like Gameknight on, but he held twin iron swords instead of Gameknight's one diamond, one iron. All the swords had a _Sharpness_ enchantment on them, due to an upgrade Abigail had gotten.

"So," Gameknight asked, "You guys wanna camp, or what so you wanna do?"

"I think," Abigail responded, "That we should take the green team's Diamond Spawner. They're kinda busy with attacking Red right now. And, if we do it, we get double diamonds. I can stay on one diamond spawner to defend it, while Kelly is on the other, doing the same."

Everybody nodded at this. "Great idea, Abby," Rain said, getting up, "Let's do it, but leave Gameknight here to defend."

_BOOOOOOOM!_ The explosion shook the green team's island as DZ's TNT went off, leaving about a layer of endstone and wood left. Charlie whipped out his pickaxe and started mining the endstone, while Fox did the same to the block of wood on the bottom. Soon, they were through and DZ plunged his sword into the Green bed, disintegrating it.

On the Green team's diamond spawner, not that far away, Kelly heard the screech of the dead bed. She gulped, "That's not ours, or we'd get a message saying, 'Bed Destroyed' right."

Rain nodded, "It's Green's. I just got the message."

"Well," Abigail responded, "We'd better defend this if there's Yellow team at Green's base, down that bridge."

Stan saw the message on his computer, but didn't believe it. There was _no way_ that his team's bed was destroyed! They'd encased that thing better than King Tut's tomb! All he knew was that his bed was gone, and he was on his last life. One slip, and he'd be falling to his death in the infinite blackness below.

Pat swung his iron sword in a deadly arc that hit Archie's sword and sent in spinning into the abyss below. A new wooden one spawned in Archie's inventory and he drew it out just in time to counter Pat's second strike. Behind him, Sally was engaged in combat with Stan, iron sword on iron axe, the battle was fierce!

Behind Pat, Jen and Eva jumped down onto the woolen bridge. Eva started to pile up to go over Pat, while Jen just stood there like an idiot. An arrow from the Yellow team's base, shot by Kat, hit her leather armour in the shoulder, she shrieked as the arrow knocked her into the blackness below.

Pat roared with rage and pressed Archie even harder. Eva leapt down from above, striking with her sword at Archie, he leapt back, knocked into Sally, and sent her sprawling straight into the blade of Stan's axe. Eva's sword cut through the wool like it was paper, making her plunge straight through into the void below.

Luckily, Pat grabbed her and pulled her up while Archie blocked their way across to him. Archie turned around just in time to see Stan charge. Archie rolled underneath Stan, knocking him off his feet. Archie rose up and saw that Stan's axe had cut a hole through the wool, and Stan was plummeting into the abyss!

Archie saw Stan draw out a green object and throw it at him. The green object hit Archie, and, in a purple flash, Stan teleported in front of him. Archie expertly blocked Stan's attack, but was caught totally off guard when Eva dive-bombed him. He swung his sword behind him. Eva's sword was high above her head, and Archie hit her, hard, getting the tip of the sword stuck in Eva's, now lifeless, body.

Eva's body was knocked over the edge of the bridge, and Archie was about to let go of his sword so that he wouldn't follow her, when Pat (who'd tunneled through under Eva) hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Archie tumbled into the void, eliminating Red team for good.

Stan walked up to Pat. "Well," he said, "That didn't go as planned."

"Too true," Pat responded, "We lost our bed, half our team, and some good loot, all for what? To eliminate another team?"

Stan nodded, "Yeah, I guess-"

His response was cut short by a _Twang!_ And an arrow caught on his leather chestplate, sending him spinning off the bridge. Pat reflexively lunged out and grabbed Stan in one hand, while locking his legs and other arm around the bridge, to stop him getting knocked off should other arrows be fired. Kelly, who'd shot the first arrow, quickly came up with a solution: Fill Pat with arrows until he was a pincushion. The fist two arrows hit Pat in his lower iron body armour, glancing off, but still delivering a sting.

He winced, "Hurry, climb up, you're heavy!"

Stan grabbed Pat's shoulder and was about to pull himself up when three arrows in rapid succession hit pat in the chest and the back of the head. Pat's body went limp and the message: "_Kelly42 shot FuriousDestroyer full of arrows_" popped onto his screen. Pat was dead, and he was the sole remaining member of the Green team. Stan was about to grab the bottom of the wool block on which Pat's body was lying, but Pat's body had begun to disintegrate and Stan slipped, falling into the never-ending blackness.

Kelly wiped the sweat off her forehead. Underneath the leather helmet, with the glaring sun, it was hot. She grabbed the diamonds at what used to be Red team's diamond spawner, then rushed back to base.

Back at the base, Gameknight, Abigail, and Rain were dealing with the oncoming stream of arrows the Yellow team was sending their way. Luckily, they had put up walls of Blast-Proof Glass all around the base, which deflected the arrows and any fireballs that were thrown their way. They'd even put up these walls around the bridges, so they could get diamonds. Kelly used one of these bridges to get back to base.

"I've got enough for the final _Protection_ enchantment upgrade!" she called.

"Good," Gameknight said, pulling back the string of his bow, and letting an arrow fly. He was disappointed when it fell well short of the Yellow team, into the void, "Dang it! I can't use a bow!"

"Here," Kelly responded, calmingly, "I'll snipe, you get the enchant and all the fireballs you can afford. We might be able to use those as a distraction and get across the bridge. And if we fail, we'll respawn here anyway."

Just as these words had come out of her mouth, there was another ear-splitting shriek from right behind them, and the message: "_All beds destroyed! You can no longer respawn!_" flashed across their screens.

"Or we won't respawn," Rain commented as he let an arrow fly, "If we get hit out there, we'll get knocked off the bridge and die. This better work."

"Don't worry," Abigail remarked, "Kelly and I'll stay back here and cover you two."

"Good idea!" Gameknight said, but before the others could respond he was already at the forge, collecting iron.

"This is taking too long," Kat commented as she loosed a flurry of fireballs, "_We're_ the ones who have them pinned down in _their own base_, and yet we haven't killed a single one this entire time!"

"Well," DZ said, optimistically, "at least they haven't killed any of us, right?"

"Yeah, DZ," said Fox, "They didn't kill me, but one of their arrows severed my left arm."

"Still," DZ responded, "You aren't eliminated yet, are you?"

Fox nodded, "True. Hey, what happens after you've been eliminated?"

"You fly around as some sort of ghost, who can't do anything except watch and talk to the others who've been eliminated."

"I've got an idea to get them eliminated," Fox commented, "See you later!"

Kat sighed, "I hope his idea works," then she stood up and loosed another arrow.

That was when the fireballs hit.

"CHARGE!" Gameknight and Rain charged down the woolen bridge toward the center island. Behind them, Kelly threw all of the fireballs they could buy (a stunning 20) and Abigail had her bow drawn, firing arrow after arrow into the smoky mess. Something bumped into Gameknight as he was running across the two-block thick bridge, but otherwise, they got across without incident. He and Rain leapt upon the first person they saw, Charlie. Charlie was extremely good with a pickaxe, but no match for the two master swordsmen.

When the smoke cleared, Kat and DZ saw that Charlie was gone. They immediately circled up, ready to defend each other at all costs, when Gameknight and Rain burst out of the bushes. Kat notched an arrow and fired, her lucky shot going under Rain's helmet and into his eye. Rain's body flopped to the ground, dead. Gameknight was taken aback, they'd just killed his partner! He jumped back as another arrow went whizzing past his head. Ducking, he started running back toward his base, so his team could re-group. Then he saw the terrible sight. Abigail's body was falling from the ramparts of their glass castle, and into the void.

Behind her, Gameknight could see Kelly duelling fiercely with Fox, who only had one arm. He also had a bottle in his mouth. He'd drunk an Invisibility Potion! He and Kelly were also on the ramparts of the castle. Kelly caught Gameknight's eye, yelled, "Take out the other two!" then grabbed Fox in a bear hug, and leapt into the void.

The messages, "_ShadowFox07 was knocked into the void by Kelly42_," and "_Kelly42 has fallen into the void_," flashed across the screens of Kat and DZ. They cheered. "11 down and one to go!" DZ shouted, "And we have two people left!"

Gameknight struck like a thunderbolt. Ramming into DZ, his eyes were a fierce blue with rage. He easily blocked DZ's strikes, but had little bit of trouble with the arrows Kat was sending at him. Three of them hit his leather armour, and one hit his left hand, making him drop his second sword, but Gameknight couldn't even feel it. He easily knocked DZ over, thrusting his diamond sword into his chest.

Retrieving his diamond sword, Gameknight saw that Kat had piled up about ten blocks, a standard defence in Bedwars. There was an easy solution. Reaching into his inventory and pulling out his _Power_ enchanted bow, Gameknight sent three arrows up at Kelly. One missed, and the other two only hit her leg armour, but Gameknight didn't care. The arrows had knocked Kat off of her pillar and to the ground behind it. Gameknight rushed around the corner, and Kat through her sword at his face!

Gameknight tried to move out of the way in time, but the sword hit his helmet. Gameknight expected it to cut right through it, killing him, but it bounced off, doing nothing. Kat drew her second diamond sword and got to her feet, then tumbled forward to the ground. Both felt like they were broken from the fall.

Gameknight wasted no time, he plunged the enchanted Diamond sword into her back, winning the game. Everyone else appeared around him. He was breathing hard.

Gameknight stuck out his hand to Kat, "Good game."

She responded with a handshake, "Yeah, good game."

After everyone had shaken all the other team's hands, Gameknight said, "Now what minigame should we do?"


	3. An End to the Year (Thanks so Much)

_(Guys, this has been an amazing year for me and this author's page of mine. I wrote some new stories, finished others, and am _finally _out of school. I'm putting all of my projects on hiatus for the summer, I hope you're okay with that. Thanks for an _AMAZING _year! _

_Lots of (well, not really love), Gameknight17)_


End file.
